The present invention relates to disk holders, and more particularly, relates to a disk holder for throwing multiple disks wherein the trajectory of the disks relative to each other may be adjusted.
The use of hand held disk holders for launching disk-shaped clay pigeon targets for trap shooting is well known, and such holders typically include a target holder attached to a handle by means of a thin flexible neck. The handle may be swung to impart a propelling force to the target held within the target holder and at the end of the swinging motion, the neck and target holder are snapped to cause the target to fly out of the holder. In addition, as the target leaves the holder, the holder frictionally engages a side of the target to impart a spinning motion whereby the target is caused to fly along a trajectory from the holder.
Several trap games employ multiple disks discharged simultaneously such that it is desirable to provide a holder which is capable of holding more than one disk. U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,574 to Cutlip discloses a multiple disk launcher which is adapted to launch two targets simultaneously. The disk launcher includes two spines attached to a single handle wherein each of the spines support a head for holding a respective target whereby two targets may be launched in spaced trajectories from the device. The spines are mounted in fixed relation relative to each other such that the trajectories for the targets launched by this device are not adjustable relative to each other.
Therefore, there is a need for a hand launcher for clay pigeon targets wherein multiple targets may be launched simultaneously, and wherein the trajectories for the targets may be adjusted relative to each other.